This invention relates to hollow reinforced concrete fence posts and a method and apparatus for making the same.
Fence posts have traditionally been made of wood or metal. Wooden fence posts are combustible and are also subject to rot. Wooden posts thus require painting and other periodic maintenance, which is costly and time consuming. Metal fence posts often bend in use and if made of iron as is usually the case, require periodic painting to prevent rust.
Fence posts have been made from concrete, but those available have been solid and thus quite heavy. Solid concrete posts are made by pouring concrete into a mold, and this method of manufacture is, of course, slow and costly.
It is thus the primary object of the present invention to provide a fence post that does not rot, rust or burn, that is strong and durable and requires a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a concrete fence post that is hollow, wire reinforced, light in weight, strong and durable.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a wire reinforced hollow core concrete fence post that can be quickly and inexpensively manufactured.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for making such fence posts.